


Reinvigorating Force

by Marred_Tales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marred_Tales/pseuds/Marred_Tales
Summary: Kae, a Mandalorian with a heart. Rokru, a young Zabrak bounty hunter. Two people who aren’t who they seem to be. Ancient starships and the exploration of unknown space. Forbidden relationships and a hidden flotilla, how can these things affect the galaxy?





	1. Slave Purchase

** Kae **

“You’ve seen the goods; how much are you offering?” The Quarren asked, his four tentacles wriggling as they hung from around his mouth. This light skinned one in particular had taken to showing a bounty hunter some of his slave stock.

“Well that depends if you have any more? I heard that you’re the squid head to see for good slaves on the planet.” Kae answered, the planet being Nar Shaddaa where slavery was legal much like on many planets or moons in the Outer Rim Territories, especially in Hutt space.

“More? None of these are to your liking?” The squid asked again, gesturing to the stock he’d brought out.

“Pretty much, though that Cathar looks like she could be some fun.” Her voice was masked through her helmet to sound rough and deeper.

“Any others?” _Fuck squid head, I said no._ Kae swore before looking up the line.

“Are there any members from the same family here?” She asked, already deciding to buy them if there were. Two Twi’lek slaves put their hands up, one male the other female. “And what is your relationship?... come one speak up!” She yelled, playing the part of a slave owner and getting angry.

“He’s my little brother… please… don’t separate us.” The yellow Twi’lek girl begged.

“Oh but it’s so much fun, plus then you don’t get to see and hear the other one suffer.” Kae didn’t laugh but underneath her Mandalorian helmet she was smiling like an idiot. Kae’s armour wasn’t just the Mandalorian helmet, but a complete set from head to toe made specifically to fit her. It wasn’t made of beskar like back in the old days, but durasteel. Her colouring was mainly black with its secondary being sherbet orange.

Of course she had heard about other slavers that ask the same question and always broke families up. It was interesting, seeing the fear in their faces as the other was dragged away, sometime the one staying behind even got a zap from their shock collar if they acted up. It was something she would never do.

“I’ll take them both squid face, and the Cathar.” The Quarren slaver spoke in his own native tongue to tell his same species employees to move them off to one side.

He also ordered that the next line of slaves be brought out. There were some Zabraks this time, humans, so many humans. A Togruta even. Two Niktos and a Rattataki male. _Haaaa is this the best they’ve got. It’s going to be a long day._ And a long day it was with Kae going through his entire line up of slaves.

The range of species was at least somewhat decent and she always picked a few from every line up. She needed the slaves after all, and they needed to get out of this life. She could deliver them into a more satisfying life, a better life.

“By the way, what does a bounty hunter want with slaves?” The slaver questioned Kae.

“My… employer said he wants a variety of slaves so here I am. He said to buy whatever I like and if he didn’t like what I brought…. He’d float them out the airlock.” The Quarren laughed at this jest.

“So long as I get paid… do with them what you and you master please.” _No shit, that’s why they’re slaves moron._

“You’ll be paid in full, worry not slaver.” Said groaned, seeing the fear from some of the few she’d brought.

“And these…. These ones here are my favourite.” A line came out and it was very impressive. Two female Zabraks that immediately caught her attention followed by something she hadn’t thought to find on this planet. A trio of Wookiees, chained and shock collared, the chains were the extra bits they wore, all the other slaves only had the collars.

A single male Mirialan, a pair of Nauotlan and finally a single male Kaleesh that had her fascinated. She looked them all over and nodded slowly with the slaver edging closer to her.

So, are any of these to your liking… or might be to your master’s liking?”

“I’ll take them.” Kae said calmly.

“Which ones?” She Quarren inquired.

“All of them. That whole line and all the ones I’ve had you set aside.” Kae was done, the final line-up was interesting and she hoped easily swayed.

“You can afford these I take it?” The Quarren asked, doubting that Kae had the credits for so many.

“How about you just tell me how much you want for this lot and we can negotiate a true price.” The tone the Quarren received a bored one, masked by the voice changer within Kae’s helmet.

“Well let’s see. Two Twi’leks, Cathar, two Niktos, Rattataki, Mirialan, two Nauoltan, Kaleesh, Togruta, two Zabraks, three Wookiees, nine humans. That’s twenty five slaves with varying species and with their rarity being considered…”

“Let’s face it, these are all class one slaves. Even for the rare one I’m not paying more than four thousand credits.” Kae interrupted the Quarren’s spiel.

“But… but that’s only a maximum of one hundred thousand credits.”

“Hmm, guess you’re right.” Kae said sounding like she was done.

“But the Wookiees, that Kaleesh and the female Twi’lek. The Cathar and Togruta are worth more than that too.” The slaver argued.

“Consider this then. I have nine useless humans here too. A male Twi’lek, Rattataki and Mirialan, plus a couple of other ugly looking ones, they’d all go for maybe two thousand credits each if you found a generous buyer. Considering that, I’d say I am paying more than the four thousand for the ones you’ve stated.”

The slaver and his other species around him all looked rather taken aback. But Kae had made a fair point, paying more for the rarer species and less for the more common or ugly looking ones. There was a brief discussion in the native tongue of the Quarren, Quarrenese. _Come on, I have things to do and places to be dammit._ Kae thought before the main slaver she’d been interacting with returned to her.

“You have a deal, bounty hunter.” They shook on it and Kae pulled out her datapad, transferring him the money they’d come to agree upon.

With their slave chips still implanted, Kae was given the passcode which she promptly changed so that they couldn’t be killed once she had them off world. With the nod of her head, she pulled the trigger on a remote she was given and shocked them all. It was a simple warning for them all that if any tried to get away, they would all be shocked.

With the help of her personal security droids, a squad of four OR-B5 security droids, Kae led them to the hanger where her ship was docked. It wasn’t just the droids that were somewhat ancient, but her ship too.

The droids were thousands of years old, discovered by Kae on an old adventure, but they had all been repaired, reconfigured, and had new information uploaded to them with the current state of the galaxy. No longer were they completely useless but served Kae in minor ways, another way she cut costs on the more advanced and expensive droids of her time.

Her ship too was ancient, or at least the very design was. A Foray-class blockade runner that was apparently used by a former Republic during some ancient war she’d only started learning about when she found the shipyard and managed to reboot the systems. The ship was made over the course of many years as Kae transported metals and other materials to the forgotten shipyard.

But once there was enough of the materials gathered, the shipyard’s droids got to work on a modified version of the ship that Kae had designed herself to be a little more than sixty percent larger. It wasn’t her first ship, but it was the first she’d had made and at a cost far cheaper than getting a current manufacturer to construct one, better quality material too.

Unfortunately for her, the shipyard was so old that it started breaking down towards the end resulting in an unfinished ship that she had to get others in to help her complete. Ship experts that looked over her designs and finished what was the easier aspects of the ship.

Once it was done she had it repainted and over the years further modified to be more effective. And that day as her and her ancient droids escorted her slaves into the cargo area where a large pen was ready and waiting, it had drawn some attention from other beings who’d never seen such a ship before.

“Fire up the engines. We’re leaving the scum filled planet.” She spoke into the communicator built into her helmet.

“Roger that boss, we’ll have the shields up and the droids on standby.”

“Thank you Captain. I owe you a drink.” There was laughter from the other end that made Kae smile.

“I told you they’d have something good. So what was it?”

“Once you’ve made the jump to hyperspace you can come and have a look. And don’t cheat and look through the security cameras.” She wanted to see his face as he saw what species she’d brought aboard this time.

As the ship took off, Kae ordered the slaves to follow her to what they would find to be a large open room with seats, couches, cushions all there taunting the slaves who all still had their shock collars on and for the Wookiees, their wrists and ankles shackled.

“Welcome to your new life. I am your master, yes I know, confused about why I said I was working for an employer. A farce to confuse slavers. For some of you, you will be forced to entertain, such as the Wookiees, I look forwards to seeing you fighting and dying to the roar of the crowd. And the women, oh the women. There is so much pleasure in your futures, even if you currently do not wish it.”

She let everything sink in, the fates that they would all experience and the joy they would bring to others with their sacrifice of self. Or so that’s what they would think, a cruel joke on Kae’s part.

“Is that what you were all expecting?” There were wide eyed individuals and even tears before Kae raised the shock collar remote. “You’re not slaves, you were never going to be slaves. All I ask is that those of you capable, do not attack myself or my crew. If you do… I can promise you death.”

With a simple click of a particular button on the remote, the collars beeped and deactivated, unlocked and fell to the floor. The Twi’lek brother and sister held one another while some of the others did the same.

“Bring it in.” She spoke to the droids waiting with what should have been prepared, and just as planned four droids came in with small trolleys of various foods on them, but the main thing Kae was sure they’d all appreciate was a slave chip remover That way they could no longer be threatened with death from afar. “Please help yourselves to some food. I am sure you’re all starving. And please allow my medical droid to see each of you to remove your chips.”

As she moved towards the Wookiees one let out a roar and as the others responded she pulled out one of her blaster pistols and aimed it at the heart of the centre being.

“You should be careful who you speak in front of, some of us actually know how to interpret Shyriiwook.” She smiled at them despite them not being able to see her face and put her pistol away and started unlocking the chains that bound the Wookiee trio. “Play nice, I haven’t explained everything to you just yet.”

As all of the newly freed slaves ate and drank everything that was offered, the captain, the pilot of Kae’s ship made his way into the room.

“Kae, damn. Three Wookiees and, fuck is that a Kaleesh, now that is rare.”

“Settle down Reynold, you’ll scare our new friends.” Kae said to her pilot, the captain of the vessel and second in command when Kae was on board. She was the owner of the ship and he was her pilot and trusted friend.

Standing next to her he was actually taller than her, but much slimmer as he wasn’t a physical kind of guy. Sure he wasn’t just skin and bones but he wasn’t a fighter, he was a pilot and had proven his worth several times over since their introductions to one another. He was human, black hair with hazel eyes and almost in his thirties now.

At only five feet eight inches tall, Kae stood several inches lower than Reynold even in her full Mandalorian armour. She fell short of his six foot one inch frame. She was however far more physical than him, toned and fast, her body wired as if designed to be a warrior.

“So you told them about the plan?”

“No, I won’t tell them the full extent but I will let them know what’s going to happen.”

“Alright then, I’ll introduce myself first. Maybe knowing the pilot will help them all a bit.” Kae just nodded and let him step forward. She listened to him clear his throat to gain their attention.

“Attention everyone. My name is Reynold, you can call me that or Captain as I’m in charge whenever Kae is off the ship. I am the pilot of this fine vessel and don’t want anyone damaging my, or Kae’s baby.” He patted the wall of the ship and smiled. None of the former slaves spoke so Kae stepped forwards.

“Reynold is my second in command and a trusted friend. I’ve put my life in his hands more than I can count and he’s always come through.” She patted his shoulder and he smiled stepping back.

“Now I know you’re all wondering why you are all freed and that’s where things get serious. I am a generous person at times and right now I offer you all a choice.” I was something she’d done a few times now, something that always ended with slip decisions and sometimes if families were involved would cause tension between those family on board if they had family elsewhere and one or some wanted to stay. She wasn’t too worried this time since it was only the Twi’lek brother and sister who were family on board.

“You have two choices and do not be afraid to accept the first if you truly wish to go home.” She saw that word get a lot of eyes to light up. “If you so choose I am willing to take each of you to your home planet and have someone stay with you until you’re met by a friend or family member that can support you. I don’t care where in the Galaxy that is I will have you taken there.” She let that sink in, any corner of the galaxy they wanted to go she’d see them taken, a very generous offer.

“Second, you can come with me and my people to a place in uncharted space. I will not give the location as it has remained a secret for years and only a few of my people know where it is. There you can start a new life under my laws and contribute to a society that has a variety of species already a part of it. If you ever want to leave there will be plenty of opportunities to do so, but that is why you will be kept in the dark of its location. I don’t want others to discover it.”

With that said and done she left the room so they could all think about their decision. Reynold remained in there with a few security droids and other personal nearby just in case any of the former slaves wanted to act up. As for Kae, she had other plans that she wanted to get underway and headed to the bridge.

“Get Brad on the comms. I want to know if he and his team are in position.” One of the communications specialists was quick to patch her through.

“This is Brad, are you in hyperspace yet Kae?” Even his question let her know the position he was in.

“I am. And by that I take it you’re ready to initiate part two?”

“Roger that. All ten ready to pounce.” A smirk spread across her face.

“Rokru ready with his partner?”

“Yup. They’ve been working well together, she’s showing him the ropes and he’s picking it up fast. They get along better than most of his previous partners.” Rokru, the youngest member of Brad’s assortment of bounty hunters and also the newest member and one who was a curiosity to Kae since he was so young and already involved in that line of work.

“Good, Yelkeko is a good role model. Proceed with the plan, bring them all in and I’ll have the ship swing in once you radio in.”

“Roger that Ma’am. We won’t take too long.”

“Overconfidence is a bad thing Brad. Good luck and bring our people and potential people home safe. Command out.” Kae signed off, knowing that back on the planet her force of bounty hunters was about to attempt to rescue the rest of the slaves from the Quarren slavers. _Don’t show them mercy. Kill that scum, take everything they’ve worked for._ Kae hated slavers almost above almost all else, there were only a few things she considered worse.

“Drop out of hyperspace here, we’ll wait for Brad to contact us then jump back to Nar Shaddaa.”

 


	2. Slave Rescue Op

** Rokru **

Thanks to Commander Kae going in and personally risking herself to look through the collection of slaves the Quarrens had, the entire team of bounty hunters were informed on how many there were and of every kind. The majority were Humans and Twi’lek, nothing new on that front.

Brad’s assault squad consisted of two overwatch teams which were made of Bror, a male Gran who specialised in sniping. He is the longest serving of Brad’s team since they took a few bounties together back before Brad formed the team. Bror was retired at that time but joined Brad only because it would be group missions and he could stay out of harms way for the most part.

His guard was usually Sestae, a female Zabrak who Rokru had a hard time getting on with thanks to her taking it as an insult when Brad accepted him into the team. Apparently she didn’t like another Zabrak being a part of the family.

Their other sniper was Fyor, a male Pantoran which was extremely rare considering their species and their population. He was a relatively new member but still, he’d been with Brad for over a year. His guard was an old head in Mouzils, a male Ithorian who preferred to carry and use a heavy blaster.

Brad is a human male, the leader of this odd group of bounty hunters was in the lead assault team for this mission and often paired up with another human male who only went by the name, Stunner. Stunner was a beast of a man. Bald head, tattoos covering both arms. He carried a repeating blaster rifle and was the explosives expert, he also carried a large blade on his back which Rokru had seen him use on occasion.

Klyd was the third and final human male in the group and often teamed up with a male Trandoshan named Visst. Rokru stayed away from Visst as he made a poor first impression on the Trandoshan and it appeared the giant still held somewhat of a grudge against the young Zabrak.

Roku, a male Zabrak with very faint red skin and blue eyes. He hadn’t revealed his past to the group which concerned a few members, but Bror had taken a shining to the boy while Kae kept an oddly close eye on him. He is the newest and youngest member of the group with less than a year with them and had been through several partners before finding recent success when partnered with Yelkeko.

Finally there was Yelkeko was a female Twi’lek, her skin was a lava red and her eyes a shade of purple, amethyst. She had a playful nature about her and had a huge hatred for slavers. During her time with Rokru, the Zabrak had discovered that she had lived her first fifteen years as a slave, only freeing herself when Brad attacked her former master’s residence. She quickly took up a fallen blaster and shot down many of the guards, allowing Brad and his smaller team of four back then, to push through into the residence.

After that she’d joined up with Brad and for almost five years before Rokru joined. She was now twenty one years old and considered family to Brad and trusted to help Rokru develop his skills as a bounty hunter.

“You all ready to go Rokru? Brad should be giving the order soon.” Her voice was calm and her posture relaxed. Her lekku hanging down her back with faint patterns on them that Rokru always found himself looking at.

“Yeah I’m ready. Turned off the safety and I’m ready to liberate some people from an unfortunate situation.”

“You mean you’re ready to kill some filthy fucking slaver scum and take those people back to their homes, right?”

“Isn’t that what I said?” Rokru asked looking up and find a vexed expression from the Twi’lek. _I guess not?_ Turning back from her wondering what he’d done to annoy her this time, he was thinking of a way he could apologise to her when Brad’s voice came over the comms, ordering the part two of the operation to commence.

Sniper shots rang out, Bror and Fyor likely taking out a slaver each. And with those shots the sounds of the public rose, screams of fear as panic set in, they were after all in an industrial area with lots of workers and shops nearby. Yelkeko moved and as Rokru was ordered to by her, he followed. Her lekku flowing behind her with their markings clearly visible, black dots that ran from the base of the lekku to the very tips.

“Get out of the way! Civilians get out of the way!” Yelkeko yelled as she charged. From further inside the slavers compound, a single story building with a partially walled perimeter, the sound of blaster fired erupted followed by the sound of an explosion. Rokru smirked as he ran, knowing that Stunner was at least having some fun while liberating the slaves. _Hopefully he didn’t catch any in the explosion._

“We’re pinned down! Bravo team where the hell are you?!” Brad’s voice boomed over the comms.

“Right here boss!” A hail of blaster fired joined from a different part of the compound and was join by a further salvo of other blasters.

“Fuck! We’re missing out on all the fun!” Yelkeko growled, kicking a door in and finding two Quarrens facing the other way. Rokru heard a couple of odd screams come from the squids and charged in watching his partner’s blind side.

“You have to be more careful than that! What if there were more, or they were half decent.”

“That’s what I’ve got you for, you should have been inside sooner.”

“You’re impossible, don’t get yourself killed.”

“I have to save these people! Are you telling me to sit back and wait?!” She screamed at him, turning to continue arguing in the middle of an operation. Rokru was luckily looking her way and raised his blaster up, firing maybe an inch from her neck and hitting the Quarren lining her up. She’d turn her back on her direction and almost paid for it.

Yelkeko snapped back with her blaster rifle raised and dropped two more Quarrens while Rokru returned to watching his angle and dropped another. The two remained quiet as they listened out for further footsteps.

“You can’t save them if you end up dying Keko.” He whispered getting nothing in return.

“Charlie team are you inside?” Brad demanded as the sound of blaster shots could be heard through the comms, even simply by ear.

“Yes sir, we’re moving inside the compound. Ran into a few friends, we took care of them.” Rokru told them as Yelkeko seemed to be too focused on waiting the corners.

“Any signs of the slaves yet?”

“Oppressed individuals!” Yelkeko yelled into the comms.

“Settle down Red! Don’t bark our ears off during a mission.” Brad snapped back, Rokru sensed the anger in his partner and felt bad for her, she really hated slavers.

“Found some stairs my side.” He said to Yelkeko who relayed it to Brad.

“We’re going down, make sure you clear out the compound.”

“Oh don’t worry, they’re pretty focused on us right now!” Klyd yelled through the comms. Rokru smiled as another Quarren rounded the bottom of the stairs before he was gunned down by both himself and Yelkeko.

“Good work kid.” _I’m not a… whatever._

For ten minutes they slowly searched the lower floor of the compound dealing to any and all slavers they came across. It was odd for so many Quarrens to be involved with slave trade, though on Nar Shaddaa anyone could be anything.

Coming upon a secure metallic door Yelkeko got on the comms while Rokru went closer and examined it. What he felt beyond was fear, something that he was expecting from slaves but there should also be some more positive emotions, hope. Surely they’d heard the explosions and assumed help was coming. _Maybe they think it’s a rival slave operation taking them as assets?_

“What are you waiting for, open the door Rokru.” He looked back at her and shook his head.

“It’s not the right one.” Why he sad that he didn’t know, it just didn’t feel right to go through that particular door.

“What are you on about? It’s a secure door, would you not put your… assets there?” He could see the distain on her face and felt the hated within. But it was at herself for referring to the people they were there to save.

“I would, but this isn’t it. Trust me.” Yelkeko and him held one another in an intense stare down before movement down the dim lit hallway got their attention.

Yelkeko led the way with her blaster raised. She watched the right while Rokru watched the left. It was hard to see so Rokru reached out with the Force, trying to sense for anything. Their footsteps were slow to minimise the noise they made, trying not to let any potential enemy know their positions.

There was an inhuman roar, not uncommon considering the species they were dealing with. But someone began to roar as Yelkeko stepped through an empty doorframe. Rokru reached out as he saw the glint of a blade, not just any blade but a large cleaver.

As it neared connection with her body, Rokru pulled through the Force. Yelkeko was yanked backwards by nothing, Rokru’s blaster lined up the shot of a now terrified Quarren whose tentacles wriggled about in fear before Rokru’s blaster bolts ran up his body. Two in his guts with a third hitting him in the shoulder, the cleaver clattered to the ground just as the rasping of the metallic door they’d already passed reached his ears. Turning as quickly as he could he saw a blaster pistol raised to Yelkeko’s head.

“Drop it, or the bitch dies.” The slaver sloshed through his tentacles. Rokru immediately dropped his weapon.

“You moron!” She hissed at him from her knees, the slaver doing what Rokru figured he’d do and pointed the blaster pistol towards him. A smile spread across his face as Rokru once more used the Force, though this time he pulled the pistol from the Quarren’s hand and into his own, finishing with him having an unarmed slaver at gunpoint.

He looked down at his Twi’lek partner whose jaw had slackened with, awe? Shock? He couldn’t place it and ended up pulling the trigger and killing the Quarren. The body hit the ground the same time as the pistol and Yelkeko got to her feet. He was taught that killing was wrong, especially unarmed individuals, but right then he felt nothing but joy, joy that justice had been done to the slaver.

She made her way over to him, this time it was fear he felt from her first, then anger. She didn’t speak a word, just picked up her blaster and carried on. Rokru did the same, falling in behind her silently. They found the slaves at the end of the hallway, several dozen of them, over a hundred, these were the rest previously identified as the were lined up when Kae went to “purchase” them and got the Quarrens to show their entire stock, taking one or a few from each group.

Rokru stood guard of the cramped room while Yelkeko went in and untied them all, explaining that they were there to get them back to their old lives. It helped that she could relate to them and the smile on her face was a glorious sight. She was reborn to do this, saved from slavery and now freeing others. Despite whatever was to come, Rokru was glad he saved her, even if she told the others of his special ability.

As the firefight died out and the information was fed to them, Yelkeko ordered Rokru to lead the way out for the now free people. So he did without question, carefully making sure the corners were clear before coming across Visst. He looked up and smiled. _Please don’t hurt me._ He thought as the Trandoshan clapped him on the shoulder and led them the rest of the way out.

He stopped as they came to the courtyard where the main firefight had been. The two assault teams were there and the fallen Quarren slavers had been dragged aside while those that were living had been bound and gagged, kneeling as they saw their former income walking out of the compound that had been their shelter for who knows how long.

Scorch marks scarred the ground, blaster marks did the same to the walls. Parts of the building had been crumbled and broken by the explosions, glass smashed, the ground made uneven. It was surely a battle that Rokru would like to hear about while he and Yelkeko snuck in the side door to complete the mission where they faced their own dangers.

“Damn, look at them all.” Stunner said sounding amazed at the sheer number of former slaves.

“Certainly looks like a whole lot more than when Kae was sifting through the merchandise eh.” Klyd said beside him.

One of the rescued people leaned down grabbing a blaster pistol, Brad was on her in a second, putting a hand on her shoulder and advising against it. But the woman must have said something as Brad gestured towards the bound slavers. Rokru looked to Yelkeko who was watching intently as the female Rodian stood facing her former masters.

It happened so quickly, the influx in her emotions, anger and hated, emotions that fuelled actions that could only be described as vengeful as she execute all five without hesitation. Her aim was true as she stepped slowly, firing five blots and claiming the lives of all five remaining slavers.

Rokru didn’t know how to feel as he watched it all. The Rodian was shaking and the blaster fell to the ground. He felt relief and pain washing over her and started to her side as Brad returned to giving orders. As he went to speak, it was Yelkeko who interrupted.

“Well done. Loved the way you took care of those monsters. If you ever feel like freeing others who have been in our position, just ask to contact Yelkeko, or Red. I’ll train you up so you can save others too.” Rokru was surprised to see the Rodian smile. _She’s in pain but she’s smiling. Revenge is wrong but…_

“Rokru…. Hey Rokru.” A tapping to his shoulder woke him from his thoughts. “Snap out of it. We need to talk.” She’d turned from the Rodian just as quickly as she had approached. Yelkeko grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away from the group as they were all getting into squads to make their way bad to Kae’s ship which was redocking as the nearest docking station.

Shoving Rokru against the inner wall of the compound. She put a gloved hand next to his head. He didn’t even flinch which angered her as she bared her beautiful teeth at him. Those amethyst eyes weren’t doing any better, a fire inside them made them look even more amazing.

“You think it’s funny? You think you’re cool for not being scared?” She snapped, her other hand forming into a fist.

“Who said I wasn’t scared?”

“You didn’t even hesitate to drop your weapon and expose yourself!” She yelled, drawing the attention of Brad. Rokru held a hand up to him signalling that he could handle it.

“I had to… he would have killed you if I didn’t.” He saw something different in her eyes, a brief moment where the fire subsided.

“Don’t… don’t you dare you that Force bullshit to read my thoughts.” Her voice was softer than before, making sure the others wouldn’t head her. _She doesn’t mean to tell Brad?_ He thought while contemplating his response.

“It’s more your emotions… I’m not that skilled to get more certain…”

“Just…. Don’t, okay.” She rested her head against his chest and shuddered. “You shouldn’t risk yourself for me.” Putting a hand under her lekku he rubbed her back, the leathers she wore and the strap of her blaster rifle. His own glove made the contact feel lacking.

“Isn’t that what friends do? Help one another, save one another?” Yelkeko looked up with those amethyst eyes, a spark of anger in them making Rokru smile nervously as he wondered what she had planned.

“Friends huh? Then why did you call me Keko?” Rokru became confused and opened his mouth.

“Ahh… Because it’s a nickname, a shortened version of your name that sounds cool? Quicker and easier to say too.” He couldn’t think of any other reason. Brad and the others called her Red which he found suited her but wasn’t as personal so he’d shortened her name.

“Ok, I won’t tell anyone of you Force powers…. Even though it would be really freaking handy. You’re going to tell Brad one day though right?” Rokru groaned and tense up, he didn’t really want to be so heavily relied on because of his Force powers.

“I don’t know… I kind of left that life behind.”

“What life was that?”

“Why does Keko make you sad?” Rokru shot back, earning a nasty glare from his partner.

“Fine then. We won’t pry into one another’s past and we’ll leave it at that ok? Deal?” She pushed herself back standing a little taller than Rokru and holding her hand out. He looked at it and searched her mind. _She’s scared… why is she scared?_ He wondered as he took her hand and shook it.

“Come on. We should go help escort our new friends to the ship.”

“Right… I hope Kae has enough room.” Rokru thought aloud.

The ship was a modified version of an old design, it still kept the same shape for the most part but was larger. It could originally carry three hundred passengers or soldiers so less than two hundred former slaves would be nothing too strenuous.

On their way back to Kae’s flagship, he looked at all the former slaves and couldn’t help but smile. He had left the order but had found a way to continue to help people. People of all species and he wasn’t bound to the code that forbade him from acting, emotionally. He liked the emotions for the most part, it made him feel alive, help him to better empathise with others.

“Red give you a hard time about something rookie?” Brad asked, throwing an arm around the young Zabrak.

“A little bit, but it was my fault boss. I didn’t realise I’d stepped on… something.”

“She didn’t tell you?”

“Nope, and I didn’t want to pry. She asked me not to bring it up again so as far as I can tell we’re good.” Brad looked at him curiously and ended up shrugging, there was something in his expression that told Rokru that he knew. Brad’s armour was old and worn, dented and scratched Mandalorian armour he’d bought back in his prime. It wasn’t the old alloy, but durasteel alloy as most armour was made of it those days.

“Well so long as you’re both good them I’ll leave it be. You both did well today. Might be a long while till we’re out again unless Kae lets me take everyone back to the old base and lets us do some real work for a while. Think you’d be interested?”

Rokru didn’t even need to think about it before nodding. Wherever Brad went he’d follow and learn how to be a better bounty hunter. That and he was curious about Yelkeko and her past, why a mere nickname had seemed to set her off. Plus she knew about his Force ability and didn’t feel like she could be completely trusted in telling no one.

Once back on the ship, Brad’s team Rokru included, made their way to the largest deck on the ship where all the former slaves and they were gathered. They stood amongst them, Rokru felt safe for the most part, save for Visst and the Wookiees  as they were keeping an eye on one another since their species had a somewhat long history of Visst’s kind hunting Wookiees for sport.

The former slaves that Kae had saved were quick to spread the news that they were all being taken home, but also that they were given a choice to go with the people that saved them to a place in the unknown region. A place where they could all live in peace and work with a variety of species as part of a new family.

Kae’s voice came over the comm system, her voice still muffled by the voice changer in her helmet, this time her voice was so distorted that to some it would even sound scary, threatening.

“I’d like to firstly thank each of you for your behaviour on my ship. I know it must be scary being aboard a vessel that you do not know. Secondly, I’d like to thank my wonderful team that freed the remainder of you and put an end to that particular ring of slavers.” _Too bad there are too many to end by ourselves._ Though he was happy to be a part of liberating nearly two hundred people, the group of slavers they’d killed was only one of dozens on Nar Shaddaa alone.

“I know many of you have just boarded but I also know that those I first brought here have already whispered your options. I’ll allow you all time to decide. A few hours from now I will send my people around and those of you who choose to stay with my people will be lead to a different area where you’ll be told more about us. You can still change your mind if it isn’t to your liking.”

_What’s with her? No one is this… nice without having another agenda._ Rokru wasn’t alone in his thoughts as even before her little speech was over there were people muttering their disbelief and others asking if they’d be killed if they didn’t choose to go with her. Brad told them that in all the time he’d known Kae, that she’d never saved people just to end up killing them, not unless they were trying to infiltrate her flotilla.

So the few hours passed with an almost even split wanting to go to their homes and the others with Kae to join what was an unknown society. Rokru had been there a couple of times now, but he’d never stayed there long. He sat with Bror and ate a large meal as Brad went and had a word to Kae about staying in known space and doing a few contracts, maybe growing them another base they could use for various reasons.


End file.
